Dream or Nightmare
by DJIvan
Summary: This is an OC story based of the character structure of Candy Candy. (personalities) is kinda sad and there will be smut. About Eric( our main character ) and how he falls in love. but with a man from another place.


I yawn. Shuffling to my room, I yell a halfhearted good night to my parents. _Funny I do this every night but I have no family anymore._ I strip off my clothes from today, climbing into my bed. As I stare at the ceiling, I think, _if I could be happy…_ then I drift into a restless sleep.

I wake up the next morning, and groan. _Time for school I guess. I hate my fucking life._ Tossing the covers to the side, and head to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. I let the hot water run down my body, hoping the stress would melt away. Once i was done, I strolled over to my closet. Pulling out a pair of ripped galaxy skinny jeans and and blue pastel shirt that said _Drop Dead Gorgeous._ I pull out my peach beanie and my big box of pastel Goth and Emo accessories. Picking up my pastel galaxy high top converses. Once I was finished putting my gages in, I rush downstairs to the kitchen for a little breakfast.

? _No thank you, is what I should have said._

 _I should be in bed._

 _But temptations,_

 _Of trouble after dark. I don't want no part._ ?

Now, with my earbuds in, I swing my hips and sing along to my favorite song as I make so toast. As it pops up, I grab it and a Faygo, rushing out the door. I hop on my skateboard, backpack in tote, and head to he- school.

"Eric!" I throw up my hand in an 'okay' sign as I ride passed a classmate. When I get to school, I throw my skateboard in my locker and rush off to physiology. "Fuck!" the next thing I know im on the ground with someone is onto of me.

 _Shit! Omfg this is sooo not how I wanted to start my day._ I look up and stare into a pair greyish eyes. Okay grey wouldn't do his eyes justice. They were a light faded grey with green and gold streaks. I blush.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." The raven haired boy smirked. I eyes scan over what I could see of him. His hair was a little on the long side with his bangs in his face, his tanned skin looked kissed by the sun. His left ear had three piercing. He was in a black graphic t that said _Normal People Scare Me,_ and a grey sleeveless flannel. _Holy Fuck he is hot._

"No, it's my fault. Im new here, the name's Seth Becken," he says as he gets up, then offers me his hand to help.

"Thanks," I say as I take his hand and blush.

"Im Eric Clayton. Welcome to Mayland High. Where do you need to go?" _I hope he has a class with me._

"Ms. Landers Physiology room 318." Seth reads from a paper I assume is his schedule. "That's my first class, follow me." He hands me my backpack and we head to class.

As we walk in the warning bell rings. We say our good byes and I take my seat in the back. Pulling out my sketch book, I put my earbuds in and continue on my drawing. Right now im working a boy that looks abused crying with a red string around his neck that is being pulled but the skies. I already had a good bit done and now im adding more detail and color into it. As I'm almost finished a hand shakes me of drawing zone. I look up and see my friend Steven.

"Come on man, the bell just rang," he says holding one of my earbuds. I stick my tongue out at him and and put away my sketch pad. Steven grabs my bag and runs out to our next class, making me chase him. We have been friends since 6th grade when he found out I could sing and asked me to be lead singer in his band, No Name. And in our senior year we are still as thick as thieves.

We walk into English and take our places in the back of class again. As the class drags on slowing listening to

Mr. McQueen's monotone voice about thesis papers, my mind drifts to Seth. _Who moves to Mayland anyway? Most people can't wait to leave. And damn he fine._

"Mr. Clayton! Have you decided on your thesis topic?" This brought me back to reality.

"No sir. Im not 100% positive I know what I want to do." I don't even stutter.

"Do you even have an idea?" His flashes the I-know-you're-going-to-flunk smile. _Not today lighting._

"Yes sir, i have a short passage for each topic im thinking about done and and read to analyzes."

His smile fades and turns back to teaching. I fist bump Steven, and decide to take a nap.

TIME SKIP HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

By last period I haven't seen Seth again. But he is the talk of Mayland high. Some of it is just bullshit rumors but some is girls claiming him. So nothing new. But I wish I could have seen him again. A few minutes into class and the man of legend walks in.


End file.
